The 'D' Date
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: Lying in the silk surrounding was Daniel's wedding ring. My mind flashed back to this morning when he left for work and his wedding ring had definitely been on his finger. My eyebrows once again knitted tightly together before it all became clear. Molly!


**Disclaimer**: not even going to dignify that with an answer

**A/N**: first ever Detty, not the best...but I give it a shot, please feel free to give me feed back in the shape of a review!:D Thanks to **MoonlightDreamz **proof reading and fixing my many mistakes!

_**UB db UB**_

"How long do we have to wait again?" Daniel murmured, as we both tilted our heads to the side.

"Three minutes I think," I spoke softly, as our heads once again tilted to the opposite side, my silky curls sliding over my shoulder. "And we started staring at these..." I asked him squinting my eyes trying to concentrate.

"Em..." he said absentmindedly, moving his hands around, looking for his phone without pulling his gaze away. "Thirty seconds ago..." he sighed, slumping back and dragging his eyes away from the array of pregnancy tests resting on the bathtub we kneeled at.

"Thirty seconds. It feels like thirty hours," I groaned aggravated. I let out a shocked gasp as Daniels phone began to buzz.

"And that alarm tells me I have to get to work." Daniel stated in frustration, kissing my forehead as he stood up.

"What?" I asked stumbling to my feet, my stilettos making a scraping noise against the tiled bathroom floor. "I mean, you run the magazine. Can you not just take the day off?" I asked. Daniel chuckled shaking his head.

"No. If we want to make this magazine as big as _Mode, _I have to be there day and night. Plus I have a lot of advertisers interested in investing," he told me, encircling his arms around my waist as he pulled me close.

"So that means a lot of meetings," I sighed.

"All day long. I'll be home for lunch," he replied, pressing a soft kiss against my lips. "Bye Mrs Meade," he grinned as he walked backwards towards the bathroom door.

"Bye Mr Suarez!" I joked, grinning. Daniel once again chuckled, placing his lips to his hand and waving before turning and leaving the house.

_BANG!_

And he was gone.

I sighed, glancing at the watch on my left hand... three minutes is up.

"Oh!" I uttered, confused, as I lift up one of the tests, my eyebrows knitting together.

_**UB db UB**_

"Betty," exclaimed the welcoming Scottish accent on the other end of the phone.

"Christina," I sighed in relief.

"Betty, what's wrong?" She said with concern. I could almost see her dropping the pencil on top of her sketch pad in mid sketch, lifting baby William out of his play pen, handing him over to Stuart.

She would then do the usual ritual she did when I phoned in need of help; and pour two glasses of whiskey, one for me and the other for her. Apparently it was meant to be symbolic for my presences, but personally, I think she just liked an excuse to drink two glasses of whiskey.

"What colour of line is positive?" I asked her.

"Betty, what are you wittering on about?" Christina asked in her usual brash personality.

"Pregnancy! Pregnancy tests, Christina!" There was a silence on the other line, before laughter soon commenced.

"Sorry Betty, I just thought you asked me how to tell if a pregnancy test is positive or negative, but I must be wrong, right?" She asked through her laughter.

"Christina, seriously, I'm confused," I said giggling slightly through my confusion.

"Betty, love, I wish I could help, but I can't, I never actually took one, I thought I was having the spawn of Satan remember?" she said, trying to jog my memory. "Why don't you ring Hilda?"

"No, Christina. I want as few people as possible knowing about this until I'm sure." I interjected immediately.

"Or Amanda. She seems like the type who would have taken quite a few tests in her time." Christina added.

"God no! Claire Meade would know if I'm pregnant before Daniel would!" I informed Christina, shooting down the idea. I sighed, "I'll just have to go looking for the instructions." I shrugged even though she couldn't see me.

"Okay Betty..." she said hesitantly, "God, Betty! This is so exciting, are you excited?" Christina babbled on as I looked for the instructions.

"Christina we don't even know if there's something to be excited about..." I trailed off as I came across a velvet jewellery box in Daniel's drawer in the bathroom. "Christina, I have to go. I'll call when I know more, bye." I said in a rush and hanging up on Christina immediately.

I felt myself sink to the floor in the bathroom as I fingered the box I held in my hand in confusion. I glanced back at the pregnancy test and then at my engagement and wedding band before my gaze fell back on the box. I bit down on my lip apprehensively, having an inner battle over whether or not to open the box, before I hesitantly opened it.

Lying in the silk surrounding was a wedding ring; Daniel's wedding ring. My mind flashed back to this morning when he left for work and his wedding ring had definitely been on his finger. My eyebrows once again knitted tightly together before it all became clear.

_Molly_

_**UB db UB**_

"Honey, I'm home," called Daniel, chuckling.

I looked up from my place at the dining room table, immediately shoving the velvet box that had been sitting in front of me on the table into my trouser pocket, fixing my red chiffon blouse and steadying my self on my feet.

"How was work?" I asked Daniel, as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. He sat his briefcase on the dinning table looking at me expectantly.

"_How was work? _Really, Betty?" He asked chuckling. When I stared back at him blankly, he rolled his eyes playfully. "Betty, seriously, I've been sitting by the phone all day. It's killing me. What did the test say?" he begged.

"Oh, I...wait one sec." I sighed, pushing passed him and walking towards the bathroom, grabbing one of the many tests still sitting on the edge of the bathtub. They all read the same result and I handed one to him as I re-entered the kitchen.

He looked at it in shock for a few seconds, before looking back up at me grinning. "It's positive, we're having a baby!"

"It is? We are?" I gasped in excitement.

"What...Betty?...I...whatever...yes! We're having a baby," he repeated, excitement dancing in his ice blue eyes.

"We're having a baby!" I screamed throwing my hands in the air, beaming like a lunatic. Daniel wrapped me up in his embrace, lifting me off the floor, placing his lips perfectly over mine. Letting a giggle form at the back of my throat, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, prolonging the kiss.

"Love you, Papi Meade," I tittered down at him, as I pushed my forehead against his.

"Love you too...you know what? Our child is not calling me Papi so I'm just going to call you momma Meade," He laughed, tightening his grasp around my waist, causing the jewellery box to slip out of my shallow pocket, landing beside the forgotten Pregnancy test.

"Betty?" He asked as he sat me on my feet again, bending down to lift up the box, "Were did you get this?"

"I...I found it in your drawer," I stuttered

Daniel opened the box slowly grasping it in his hands, tightly, before slamming it shut and setting it on the table, "Betty you had no right looking through my things," he informed me edgily, avoiding my eyes. But I could still see the anger behind his.

"Daniel," I said calmly. "It shouldn't be seen as your drawer. We should share everything, I'm your wife!" I cried out pointing at myself, my voice going surprisingly squeaky.

"Yeah, well so is Molly!" He roared at me, causing me to take a step back. I could see his chest heaving up and down in anger, "Was molly," he corrected himself, dragging his hands over his face in anger.

"Daniel," I started hesitantly, edging slowly towards him. "I know you love Molly, and I never ever want to try to replace her, and I never ever want you to think you have to love her any less just because you're married to me," I continued. "But I do want to know that you love me, and I do want you to feel like you can talk to me about her. You still miss her and I get that Daniel, I really do, but you need to stop beating yourself up about marrying me! It not fair on you, it's not fair on me, and it's not fair on Molly," I finished my rambling, lifting the box off the table and handing it to him. "Maybe you aren't ready to stop wearing this yet," I added as I wiped at my wet cheeks.

"Betty, there's nothing to talk about. She's dead," he ground out, still refusing to look at me, before turning on his heel and calling over his shoulder that he was going out for lunch, leaving me alone with the wedding ring, the ghost of his dead wife, and an array of positive pregnancy tests.

_**UB db UB**_

As perusal, our fight ended as soon as he entered the apartment and his lips captured mine. No words needed. Well, that's what we told ourselves.

_**UB db UB**_

"You're late," I glared playfully as Daniel came rushing into the doctor's office, as I lay up on the bed, prepared for the first scan.

"Told you I'd make it!" he exclaimed through heavy breaths as he walked over to me, kissing my forehead, taking my hand and sitting in the seat.

"Once again Daniel, you're late!" I giggled, sharing a look with the doctor who smiled back.

"Yeah, whatever. I made it right?" he grinned down at me knowing he was right. I nodded slightly as he leaned over and placed his lips over mine.

"What's the due date again?" Asked Dr Francis in her local British accent, as she rolled up my top and placed the cool gel on my stomach.

"December the 2nd," I smiled at her as she nodded and turned her attention back to the screen.

"Dec...December the 2nd?" stuttered Daniel incoherently as he began to visibly pale.

"Daniel...what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." I fussed over him, as he stared of into the distance, continually repeating the date over and over again, until steady thumping could be heard throughout the office.

"And there is the baby's heart beat, and this is your baby," She smiled down at us, taking the screen and turning it towards us.

"I've got to go!" Stammered Daniel, scrambling his things together as he made a bee line for the door.

_**UB db UB**_

"Molly, right?" I asked as I sat beside Daniel on the steps outside our apartment building where I found him. He glanced at me through squinted eyes, due to the sun. "It's the date Molly died, right?" I encouraged him to answer me.

"I can't believe I forgot, Betty" he sighed running his hands over his face. "How the fuck did I forget?" He growled, causing me to flinch at his choice of language.

"I don't..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say for once.

"Every day," he started before pausing. "I used to talk to her everyday, but since I moved to London, since I left her, since..." he continued talking, blaming himself.

"Since you married me," I sighed, shaking my head. "I knew it was too soon, I knew it wasn't right, I knew you weren't ready for that amount of commitment, I knew you weren't ready for _this_!" I murmured, running my hand along my slightly protruding abdomen.

"No, Betty. I love you, I'm so ready for this," He begged me, taking my hands in his and forcing me to look at him.

"Well then why are you freaking out like this, Daniel?" I cried out, tears stinging my eyes, and by the looks of things, his too. "I love you Daniel, you know that as well as I do. But I'm sick of trying to replace Molly, I'm tired of trying to compete with Molly, I'm tired of trying to _be_ Molly!"

"I'm not trying to make you Molly, Betty. I love you for who you are! I love you for being you!" He tried again, back tracking what was fact.

"That's the problem Daniel..." I sighed once again, "Me and Molly… we aren't all that different...I mean we're actually quite a like if you think about it..." I pondered getting of my train of thought.

"Betty...?" Daniel asked, an amused expression creeping through his tear filled eyes.

"Sorry, I'm rambling...I'm nervous Daniel. You know how I get when I'm nervous, I..." I began rambling again, fixing at my glasses; yet another nervous habit. This time I was stopped by Daniel's lips. His lips began to move against mine when my shock wore off. My hands moved to the back of his head pulling him closer as my head tilted allowing us to deepen the kiss. A slight moan escaped my lips as the tip of his tongue massaged mine.

"Daniel," I gasped, backing away, my eyes still scrunched shut and shaking my head vigorously. "We have to stop doing this," I breathe out, pushing my forehead against his.

"What, kissing? 'Cause, you know I quite enjoy that part of our relationship." He murmured going to capture my lips once again.

"No," I said squirming away from his grasp and opening my eyes. "Every time we have an argument or disagreement, you kiss me and it makes everything okay, but Daniel, this time it's not okay. This time it's not just you and me in this. It's you, me and our baby; our _family_," I stressed, placing his hand over my stomach. Daniel nodded his head slowly, the lost look appearing over his features.

"I miss her Betty. I miss her so much," he finally admitted, the tears re-emerging in his eyes, "But that doesn't make me love you any less, Betty. I am so in love with you, and every little thing about you, and I am so glad I married you," he whispered softly, placing a soft kiss over my lips. "And I can't even describe how I feel about becoming a father to our baby," he continued beaming. "But, I can't help but feel guilty," he said, placing my hand on his chest covering it with both of his. "I'm so happy here in London with you, Betty, but sometimes it feels like I just left Molly all alone in New York. I never think about her anymore, her anniversary was the only day I allowed for her, and now it feels like I'm taking that away from her too. I know it's selfish, and not fair on our baby, but..." he trailed of with a shrug. "Do you know what the worst thing is?" he asked, lacing his fingers through my hand on his chest. "It's always been you, Betty," he whispered to me, pressing a soft kiss against my hand. "How horrible does that make me, Betty? I married her knowing I was in love with you. I loved Molly, but she never compared to you," he sighed, shaking his head and turning away from me.

"You loved me then?" I stammered. He nodded his head slightly. I shook my head in disagreement a small smile playing on my lips.

"Daniel, you didn't love me then," I told him, placing my hand on his cheek. "You just want to stop feeling this guilt that you feel, Daniel; you don't need to feel guilty. Molly would have wanted you to be happy, to move on." I finished reaching into my pocket pulling out the object that had started this all.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, Daniel but," I started as opened the box and lifting out a small chain with his wedding ring dangling off it. "When my Papi started seeing Elaina, it was just after his heart attack, and his blood pressure was up and down, causing his fingers to swell up, making it uncomfortable to wear his wedding ring, so Elaina put it on a chain like this," I explained as I reached up and clasped the chain around his neck. "My mum was always close to his heart then, just like Molly will always be close to yours." I concluded placing another peck to his lips, "This way you can wear both and not feel guilty." A small smile graced his lips as he fingered the ring.

"Betty," he said huskily blinking a couple of times trying to control his emotions.

"Daniel, there is not much I can do about the date our baby will be born, but I can control what we name it," I began, fiddling with my wedding band. "And I'd quite like to call it Molly if it's a girl." I concluded, "No one will forget Molly was here Daniel, I won't let them."

"You'd do that?" he asked, his voice still sounding weak.

"I use to call my dolls Molly when I was younger," I shrugged nonchalantly, causing Daniel to crack up laughing, my giggles soon following.

"It's a really thoughtful idea Betty, but we'll think about it closer to the time, huh?" he asked, the look of appreciation in his baby blue eyes. I nodded lightly, grinning up at him as he stood up holding out both hands to me, helping me up and wrapping me up in his embrace before leading me into our home.

"So do you want to see your baby, Papi Meade," I grinned holding the ultra sound out to him.

"Betty..." He started to apologise for leaving the appointment.

"It's okay, Daniel. Let's just forget it, okay?" I pressed on as we began to walk up the steps in the lobby of our apartment building.

"I can't believe I missed hearing the heartbeat," he murmured under his breath. I arched an eyebrow at him, leading him to immediately shut up.

"I love you, Mrs Meade. You're incredible." he grinned over at me.

"Yeah I am, aren't I?" I asked, stopping on the middle step. "Luckily enough though, I just might love you too, Mr Meade." I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck, a cheeky grin spreading across his lips as he rolled his eyes at me, before picking me up off the ground in both of his arms and lifting me the rest of the way to our apartment.

"You're sexy when you're cocky, Meade." He growled in my ear. I let out a squeak before playfully tapping his nose with my index finger.

"Learnt from the best, Meade." I winked at him in a cocky fashion, which judging from the hasty pace of his steps, he liked.

_**UB db UB**_

_Ruby Molly Meade _

_Born 11:59 PM the 2__nd__ of December 2012_

_Weighed 8.7 lbs _

_48cms long _

_**UB db UB**_

**A/N**: well.. what do you think? I know everything in it was not accurate...but I did my best.


End file.
